


Seventy Two Hours

by BellaB



Series: Ir'ah Verse [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Goddesses, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, concerned steve, tired tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaB/pseuds/BellaB
Summary: Tony didn't like being put to sleep and Steve bargains.





	Seventy Two Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Times of Trouble'.

Okay so Tony wasn't exactly to thrilled to wake up three days later fully refreshed with a plate of food waiting by his bedside courtesy of Steve. And when he remembered why and how he slept for so long he let the culprit know how strongly he felt on the matter and how he would very much appreciate it if ' _you don't fucking do that again_ ' to which she only responded with a booming laughter and pat on his head as she walked away from him commenting about how  _adorable_ he was. 

He was really tempted to get the suit.

Unfortunately for him, the fact that he actually needed the rest the Goddess ~~gave him~~ forced him into didn't sit well with Steve. Which led to where he found himself now, in the workshop with a stern looking super soldier across from where he was currently sitting working on his newest project while updating Natasha's widow bites. He didn't have to look up to know Steve was in full Captain America mode, trying to get the man to listen to what he was saying and his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah" "Mhmm" and "I hear ya Cap" Would be his responses every now and then so Steve knew he was listening (which he really wasn't) while giving Jarvis orders when he couldn't get a correct angle or pushing the percentage up by seven percent  _'okay now try twelve-yes J I know she's already deadly without them but this will leave a nice burn on those assholes'._

"Tony! Are you even listening?" 

"Yeah one hundred percent agree. J, can you? Yeah like that-  _hey!"_ Tony was being pulled away from his bench and dropped on his couch. He didn't think it was actually possible for Steve to look even more stern but would you look at that, the pinched brows look just a tiny bit more harsher than usual. He scrambled to get up only to be pushed back down again. 

"Tony, just because you slept and ate doesn't mean you make up for that time in the workshop." 

"I've only been down here for three hours." He defended. "And besides, I don't need you coming down here to mother me Rogers."

"You've been down here for twelve with no break or anything to eat and  _no, coffee doesn't count as a meal replacement_." Twelve hours? He barely got anything done in that time! There's so much to do, what with Pepper needing the new prototype for the energy saving battery and new Stark Phone he's been planning and didn't he tell Clint he'd get those arrows upgraded in the next week?

" _Tony!"_  The man in question head snapped up to meet Steve's disapproving gaze. Steve sighed, dropping his arms to his side. "I know you feel like you need to improve everything at all times but you need rest."

"I've had enough rest Steve,  _three days worth!_ That's seventy two hours of lost time that I could have been making something to help the team and get Pepper the prototypes she needs. Just because I'm not the CEO anymore doesn't mean I'm not still fully involved and hey, didn't your suit need looking at-"

"I will bring her down here." Steve's usual ways to get him to come up didn't work all the time. Most times they just spent hours arguing and Steve would end up storming out because he couldn't manage to get through Tony's 'thick skull'. There'd usually be dinner waiting outside his door though so he knew Steve wasn't that mad. 

But now, now he actually had an advantage. Tony knew, even though he had a total of two encounters with the Goddess, she wouldn't hesitate to do it again and who knows what conspiring went on between Steve and Ir'ah when he was out. 

"One more hour." And really, it's been a while since he resorted to bargaining. 

"Half an hour and your eating that sandwich." Tony huffed and crossed his arms. No doubt the look of a pouting child brought the amused look on Steve's face. "Is it from-"

"Gianni's, yes." Tony beamed, already up and moving to where said sandwich was, ripping off the paper it was rolled in and taking a full bite. He could do half an hour, he could get a lot done in half an hour. So he took his sandwich back to his workbench, Steve taking his spot on the couch and fulfilled his part of the deal.


End file.
